Lola Luftnagle
Lola Luftnagle (originally "Lola LaFonda") is the alter ego of Lilly Truscott which she uses as a disguise when attending celebrity events where Miley is dressed as Hannah. * Osment] * Montana[ Personality In order to help Miley keep her secret, Lilly attends all Hannah Montana events wearing a disguise and posing as Hannah's companion and assistant "Lola Luftnagle". Lilly first comes up with the name "Lola LaFonda" for her alter ego in the episode Miley Get Your Gum, but she would later settle on Luftnagle in It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To and that name is used in all subsequent episodes. Lilly claims that Lola is the "daughter of oil baron Rudolph Luftnagle, and sister of socialites Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle." As said by herself in It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To. She describes herself as "(Hannah's) brilliant friend Lola" As said by herself in Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting., being a "sophisticated international jetsetter" As said by herself in Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting.. When Lola is too excited to talk, she emits a distinctive, high-pitched Eep-soundBest examples for "Eeep" are When You Wish You Were the Star when Lola meets Jesse McCartney, and Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting when Lola meets Guillermo Montoya.. Lola likes to eat shrimpsAs seen in My Best Friend's Boyfriend. and sushiIn Take This Job and Love It, Lola says "Sushi! Lola likey!". In the first two seasons, Lola's celebrity crush is Orlando BloomIn It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To and The Test of My Love.. This is even referenced in the show's title song The Best of Both Worlds. In The Test of My Love, Lola fills in for Hannah at Traci's "Putt-Putt for puppies charity event", ruining it completely when she spots Orlando Bloom and goes after him, yelling "Orlando! You don't understand! We're meant for each other! You can't run away from destiny!", whereas in season 3, she refers to him as "Snorlando Bloom" In You Gotta Lose That Job.. Lola is not dating Mike as said in He Could Be the One. Instead she is dating Justin Timberlake, according to an Internet rumor she has "no idea" who started it. Lola loves dogs. In Miley Get Your Gum she holds a dog named Thor (who is never to be seen again), and in Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star, Hannah and Lola attend the "Animal Rescue Foundation", where Lola gets handed over a dog as soon as she enters the studio, saying: "Oh look! It's a little Lola dog for Lola! Hello, who's the little Lola? Who's the little ... Oh. You're a little leaky Lola." This is interesting because normally Lola is ignored completely by other people. Sometimes, Lilly gets a little upset because the times Miley has told people she is Hannah Montana, Lilly says she is Lola Luftnagle, but "nobody cares about Lola" As said by Miley in I'll Always Remember You.. In I'll Always Remember You, Lilly says: "(Siena) didn't know who Lola was! Look at me! I wear Day-Glo wigs, I dress like a Japanese cartoon character! How can she not know who Lola is? (...) Lola is real to me." In Season 4, when Miley finally showed the world her secret, Lilly also took off her wig for the last time. Style Lola wears a lot of jewelery like rings, necklaces, huge earrings and bangles together with a brightly colored wig. In season 1, the hair colors are red, purple, bright blue and orange. Some of the outfits are special, some are uncommon combinations of standard clothings like blue jeans and cardigans. In season 2 we can see red, rose, white, purple, and pink wigs, most of which are short. The outfits are more colorful now, sometimes there are skirts and leggins to be seen, sometimes pants with zippers. In the seasons 3 and 4, the wigs are longer than in the first two seasons. The colors change from blue to purple, rose, pink and white. Also in season 3 and 4, Lola is wearing high heels from time to time. On some outfits the letter "L" (for "Lola") can be seen. Emily Osment has said that she has over 80 wigs for Lola, and that her personal favorites are the purple and white wigs Interview with Emily Osment: Wigs, wigs, wigs (video). CW11. New York City. December 20, 2007.. She also said in a backstage interview that Lola has some very tight pants that are impossible to sit in, and that she is more like Lola than Lilly. She also stated in an interview that she loves Lola's clothes Interview with Emily Osment: Emily Osment Spills Hannah Montana Secrets!, 2007. and just wants to keep them. Ashleigh and Molly Luftnagle, Ashleigh played by Emily Osment and Molly played by Miley Cyrus, are not any relation to Lola. References by other characters *In It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To, Traci Van Horn says about Lola "What a loser" and "She's just so uncool". *In the same episode, Traci calls her "Lola Loser Giggle" which is a reference to Emily Osment's part on Spy Kids 2 and Spy Kids 3D as Gerty Giggles. *In Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting, Guillermo Montoya says that Lola is "colorful". *Also in Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting, Colin Lasseter refers to Lola as "Cutie with the tomatohead". *In Yet Another Side of Me, Dahliano says to Lola "Sweetness, you're adorable, but you look like Raggedy Ann threw up all over you!" *In Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart, Traci Van Horn refers to Lola as a "bitter anime character". *In Super(stitious) Girl, Zack Martin refers to Lola as "Highlighterhead". *In Come Fail Away, the producer of the show asks Hannah "Is the purple pixie really here or am I just overtired?" *In Kiss It All Goodbye, Jackson says: "I think that Lola wig did some serious damage up there." Trivia *Lola never wears a green, blonde, brown, or black wig. Part of the reason for the lack of a brown wig is that Lilly herself is a natural brunette. *Lola has her own section in the Hannah closet for her outfits. *In Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free, for an instant Lola and Hannah wear each other's wig. *In Take This Job and Love It, Lola and Hannah swap their outfits. *In Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone, Lola is together with Hannah on the front page of the magazine 'The National Inquiry'. *In Super-Stitious Girl, Hannah tries a blue Lola wig after having lost her own blonde wig. Reviews on the internet *On www.thefrisky.com www.thefrisky.com: Larry David makes an appearance on Hannah Montana, 2009: "Larry David showed up on 'Hannah Montana' (...). Unlike on 'Curb Your Enthusiasm', he actually doesn't look like the most ridiculous person in the room. That award goes to Hannah's pink-haired friend who looks like a Lady Gaga impersonator." *On www.twistmagazine.com www.twistmagazine.com: See Photo-Proof That Lola Luftnagle Is the Queen of Rainbow Wigs, 2017: "Hold on to your seats, because we're about to make a pretty controversial claim. Some may believe that Hannah Montana was the queen of wigs and master of disguises. Her entire identity may rest on her wig-changing skills, but we happen to think that the title really belongs to Lola Luftnagle. That's right: Lily Prescott's stylish alter-ego had the wig collection of our dreams, and literally transformed her look at the drop of a hat when she needed to go undercover. She practically invented the rainbow bob wigs that so many celebs now rock in their everyday life. Move over, Kylie Jenner – Lola is a classic." Outfits Gallery There are 62 different outfits Lola is wearing, up to three different outfits per episode. Some outfits are shown for only a few seconds. Every outfit is used only once, although some are very similar to each other. The outfits shown in I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak and When You Wish You Were The Star do not count because in both episodes it's Lilly, not Lola. Season 1 001.png|Miley Get Your Gum 002.png|Miley Get Your Gum 003.png|It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To 004.png|It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To 005.png|It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To 006.png|It's a Mannequin's World 007.png|Mascot Love 008.png|Ooh, Ooh, Itchy Woman 009.png|O Say, Can You Remember the Words? 010.png|Torn Between Two Hannahs 011.png|People Who Use People 012.png|Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free 013.png|We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water! 014.png|The Idol Side of Me 015.png|The Idol Side of Me 016.png|Smells Like Teen Sellout 017.png|Smells Like Teen Sellout 018.png|Bad Moose Rising Season 2 019.png|Cuffs Will Keep Us Together 020.png|Cuffs Will Keep Us Together 021.png|My Best Friend's Boyfriend 022.png|Take This Job and Love It 023.png|Take This Job and Love It 024.png|When You Wish You Were the Star 025.png|Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting 026.png|Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting 027.png|Song Sung Bad 028.png|Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone 029.png|Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone 030.png|Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On 031.png|(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl 032.png|Hannah in the Street with Diamonds 033.png|Yet Another Side of Me 034.png|The Test of My Love 035.png|We're All on This Date Together S2unaired.png|No Sugar, Sugar Season 3 036.png|He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother 037.png|Ready, Set, Don't Drive 038.png|Don't Go Breaking My Tooth 039.png|Would I Lie to You, Lilly? 040.png|You Gotta Lose That Job 041.png|You Gotta Lose That Job 042.png|Papa's Got a Brand New Friend 043.png|Papa's Got a Brand New Friend 044.png|Papa's Got a Brand New Friend 045.png|Cheat It 046.png|Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart 047.png|Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star 048.png|He Could Be the One 049.png|He Could Be the One 050.png|He Could Be the One 051.png|Super(stitious) Girl 052.png|I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) 053.png|For (Give) a Little Bit 054.png|Judge Me Tender 055.png|Judge Me Tender 056.png|Come Fail Away Season 4 057.png|California Screamin 058.png|It's the End of the Jake As We Know it 059.png|Hannah's Gonna Get This 060.png|Hannah's Gonna Get This 061.png|I'll Always Remember You luftnangle.jpg References and external links Category:Characters Category:Major characters